


Once in a lifetime experience

by Flexor



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, First Time, HappyFunSexyTiem, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 06:52:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18360863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flexor/pseuds/Flexor
Summary: We find Team RWBY and Team JNPR (Minus P) on a long boring aircraft flight heading for Atlas. Ruby is bored and her favourite pastime is making fun of Jaune. So now that she's of legal age for it, Ruby invites Jaune to the back of the airplane so that they can both stop being virgins. Except Jaune unexpectedly isn't a virgin anymore! How did that happen?Well...





	Once in a lifetime experience

Jaune Arc, leader of Team JNPR, sat in the hold of a stolen Atlesian aircraft piloted by a hundred years old woman with no eyes, who in her day had been known as the Grimm Reaper. As such, keeping things _alive_ wasn't really her forté, but they hadn't plunged to a watery grave yet. Next to him sat his friend Ruby Rose, leader of Team RWBY. The rest of their teams were scattered around the hold. Ren and Nora were being sickeningly sweet and cute together, looking deep into each other's eyes and whispering sweet nothings. Honestly, it would put bees off honey. Ruby's big sister Yang and her hunting partner Blake were practicing being in each other's company and not feeling awkward or angry, but wonderfully relaxed. It was a work in progress. Weiss Schnee, Team RWBY's magical girl, was asleep with her head against the window. The grown-ups Qrow Branwen and Maria 'Grimm Reaper' Calavera were in the cockpit. Oscar Pine, who for complicated reasons was both the oldest _and_ the youngest on board, was sitting opposite Weiss staring out of the window at the Atlesian Ocean far below.

There was finally a little time to relax. To think. There was something, a huge Something, to think about. Someone. Team JNPR's missing member. Jaune took a deep breath. All he had to do was admit to himself that Pyrrha was really, really gone. That there was nothing left of her but memories. And then it would be all finished.

" _Booooooored!_ " Ruby stretched her arms upward and her legs out. Her eyes fell on Jaune. "Do something funny."

_Thank the gods for friends._

Jaune stuck out his tongue.

"Not funny enough! Make me laugh!"

"Knock knock." Jaune sounded like an apathy Grimm.

" _Really_?" Ruby rolled her eyes. "Okay. Who's there?"

"Don't know."

"Don't know who?"

"Nope."

There was a pause. "That was officially the lamest knock knock joke _ever_! Even Weiss does better ones!"

Weiss raised her head, eyes half open. "Mwh?"

"Nothing," said Ruby. "Go back to sleep."

Weiss blinked slowly, put her head back down. It had been a tiring few days. Ruby pulled out her scroll, held it up.

"Anyone up for a game?"

"Remember what happened last time?" said Yang. Nobody else said a word.

"You're all no fun and stuffy grown-ups," said Ruby.

"So are you," said Blake. "When was your birthday again?"

"You're _right_! I can do everything you can do now! What do grown-ups do for fun?"

"Sex," said Yang. "First thing I did when I turned legal."

"Oh my..." Ruby slowly started grinning. "I've been an adult for _months_ without doing... _adult_ things." She turned to Jaune and whispered at him loud enough for everyone to hear over the noise of the engines. "You get to the back of the airplane and I'll be there in a minute."

"Yes," said Jaune. "And _nobody_ will suspect _anything_."

"I can be quiet," said Ruby, in her beautifully clear voice. "Come on! We can cure each other's virginity!"

"Just one problem with that," said Jaune. "I'm not a virgin."

Ruby stared at Jaune for three whole seconds, then fell over laughing.

"You?! Oh come on! Don't take this the wrong way, but I've never seen you and Pyrrha come out of your dorm all happy and glowy and who would you have done it with before that?"

"I lived in a house with seven sisters," said Jaune.

Ruby stared at him with her mouth hanging open, silvery eyes round and large as saucers.

"And they sometimes had friends sleeping over. One of them was my first."

"Oh... Ahhh." Ruby's face turned red. "Of course..."

"I did _not_ lose my virginity to one of my sisters," Jaune explained calmly.

"Nono... of course, I..." Ruby's face put to shame what Ilia the Chameleon Faunus could do.

"Just in case you thought that's what I meant." Jaune was determined to draw this out as long as he could. "I've never done it with _any_ of my sisters."

"I..."

"Even though some of them are even hotter than _your_ sister."

There was an affronted 'Heyy!' from the other side of the craft. Jaune ignored it.

"Because that would be _incest_. And that would be very bad."

Ruby was opening and closing her mouth like a fish. Jaune chuckled. Usually in these little tease fights, he was the one who came off worst. Because frankly, Taiyang Xiao Long had not raised two daughters with any noticeable sense of shame. Watching her squirm now was sweet, sweet revenge, better even than... He thought a moment. No. On second thought, sex _was_ better than this. By miles. Your first time is almost always horrible, and Jaune's one had certainly had its moments, but it had turned out fine, thanks to a friend of Saphron's named Vervaine. He let Ruby off the hook, leaned back against the bulkhead, smiling at the memories. 

 

Vervaine. 

* * *

 

Sleepovers at the Arc household were usually fun. Vervaine had said yes as soon as Saphron invited her. Parents would be out, house would be almost empty, it would be an all girls night in.

There were four of them. Saphron, Vervaine, one of Saphron's classmates named Azure who was very blonde and looked like she knew everything about slumbering, and an Argos student of something extremely nerdy named Terra, who seemed to have a thing for Saph. Vervaine's friend Turquoise couldn't make it, and Saphron's older sister Ochre had told Saphron to swear that she had been there all the time and had been the life and soul of the party. And then hopped on her bike to the house of her current boyfriend.

They were getting a bit old for slumber parties, all the more reason to have one, now they still could. Saphron had even provided food and drink. Which was really nice of her, but if she'd warned the rest of the girls, they could have pitched in and bought something better than the sugar-alcohol-and-paint mixture that hinted it could roleplay Absinthe on a good day. They had shared cigarettes hanging out of the window. They tasted like toenail clippings mixed with Grimm hair. Vervaine hadn't thought to bring hers. She didn't smoke a lot anyway. She could make a single packet of much nicer mint-flavoured filter tips last for months. On the other hand, Gods-weepingly bad booze and cigarettes, and pretending to like them, were part and parcel of the Slumber Party Experience.

The Rules say that every slumber party must include a game of Spin The Bottle, or a long session of Truth or Dare. The bottle wasn't empty yet, so Truth or Dare it was. Vervaine now knew what Azure's boobs looked like: very nice if you like that sort of thing. She learnt that Saphron was clean shaven below, though it was a Truth, so she didn't have to prove it.

It was Saphron's turn. "Terra? Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Are you a virgin?"

"Define 'virgin'. Hymen still there if that's what you mean."

"Have you ever had orgasms in company _and_ have you been the cause of orgasms in other people?"

"Yes."

On her turn, Vervaine had lied through her teeth, saying that she _had_ kissed a girl before, and felt kind of 'meh' about it. In truth, she never had, and wasn't particularly eager to. She'd stuck to Truth after that, because she could guess what a Dare would be. It wasn't that she was _scared_ of kissing, say, Terra. It just didn't appeal to her at all. When asked if she would fuck a boy without a condom, Vervaine had explained she'd been to the doctor for her sixteenth birthday, to have a Preventer implanted, the high tech approach to safe sex. It prevented a large number of things you could catch off boys, most importantly a case of Happy News. You could see on your scroll if the thing was working, and you could buy T-shirts with the trademark five green dots on them that meant a carefree evening of fun.

"Waste of money," said Azure. "Stick to girls."

They had ordered in Vacuo pizzas from a place that was run by actual Vacuoles. Saphron knew her pizza places, and the pizzas were perfect. Vervaine was enjoying herself. The bedroom air was heavy with desires she really didn't share, but watching Azure try to seduce Saph and being hopelessly outmanoeuvred by Terra was better than the trashy soaps on the CCTS these days. Saphron was going to be a very lucky girl if Vervaine was any judge. 

 

The bottle was empty, and the party had turned into a happy little pile of people, and Vervaine. Azure was sitting behind Saphron arms round her, and Terra had laid her head to rest in Saph's lap, looking up at her with interest. Saphron's fingers were on the little strip of skin between Terra's pajama pants and her top, slowly moving, ready to slip underneath as soon as Vervaine would stop being so annoyingly heterosexual and join the pile so they could satisfy her life long curiosity about girl-on-girl pleasures. Vervaine honestly wasn't the least bit curious, so she decided to leave the other girls to it. She got to her feet.

"Saph? Where is the toilet again?"

Saphron pointed. "Out the door, down the stairs, towards the kitchen, first on the right."

"Thanks." She winced and put her hand on her stomach. "I may be a while. I think those anchovies aren't sitting quite right with me."

"Aww poor girl. Take your time."

Vervaine closed the door behind her. And just because, she listened.

"Way to go Arc!" Azure's voice. "You chased her out of the room."

"Didn't want her to _leave_ , I wanted her to _join_ us," said Saphron. "She's hot!"

Well, that was nice to hear at least.

"We'll just have to do without her," said Terra. "Will our host be the first in the middle?"

And that was Vervaine's cue to leave. 

* * *

 

Vervaine walked down the stairs, feeling like she'd ordered a hot dog at a taco stand and hadn't got anything to eat. She saw the light on in the kitchen, made for it, and found someone was already there. A tall boy with scraggly blonde hair, wearing blue pajamas and Pumpkin Pete Cereal slippers. Her eyes wrinkled. Wiv cute widdle bunny ears! When Vervaine knocked on the doorframe, he turned round. Oh of course! Saph had a brother. She gave him a smile. A rather cute brother, actually. He smiled back.

"Hi. Are you lost? You're one of Saphron's friends aren't you?"

"Not lost, just... wandering. Not all..." Vervaine waved her hand.

"Those who wander are lost," he said, earning geek points. "Don't worry, it happens all the time. This place is huge. One of Ochre's exes is still somewhere between the walls in the basement. We drop food now and then."

"Can't expect a woman to wait forever." Vervaine laughed, held out her hand. "Vervaine."

"Jaune," he said, taking it.

"Jaune." Vervaine held his hand a moment longer. "Jaune Arc. Short and sweet. I like it."

Jaune looked pleased. "Nice to meet you. I'm making tea, would you like some?"

"Yes please."

Jaune made another mug of tea, slid it over to her. "You know how to get back to Saphron's bedroom?"

"Yeah, sure. It's just they're doing things right now that I don't want to do with other girls. So I sorta bailed."

Jaune frowned. "Things? What sort of things?"

"Um. You know Saphron likes girls, don't you?"

"We have seven of them here sometimes, not even counting Mom. You don't like girls _here,_ you don't have a life."

Vervaine studied his face. Either her remark had gone completely over his head, or his deadpan delivery was absolutely spot on. Both were... cute in their own way.

"You can come to my room if you want. I was just reading comics."

"Sure." Vervaine picked up her tea and followed Jaune.

The night was suddenly full of promise. 

 

Jaune put his tea on his bedside table and sat down on the bed. He pointed at a box underneath.

"Find a comic you like." He held up his own comic book. "I'm sorry but it's not very girly."

Vervaine's eyes grew large and her voice climbed several octaves. "You are reading a _first edition_ issue three of X-ray and Vav!"

"Yeah. Got the whole series. My dad used to collect 'em."

She pulled out the cardboard box from under the bed, flipped through fifty one pristine issues. Young Mr. Arc was careful with his comics, which counted in his favour for mate selection. Her eyes shone up at Jaune's.

"You're _rich_! You really need to stick these things in protective sleeves!"

Jaune shrugged. "What I need to do is read them. You _like_ X-ray and Vav?"

Vervaine held up one of her thick purple pigtails. "This started out as a Hilda cosplay. But I sorta liked it so I kept it like that. The colour has gone a bit more Lisa Lavender though."

"Looks good on you."

"Thanks," said Vervaine. She moved up close next to Jaune and looked at the comic.

"Hey. You can get your own if you want, you know?"

"It's nice when someone holds it up for you. Unless you take an hour to read a page."

Jaune pulled his legs onto the bed. "Oh I read the page in ten seconds. But then I look at the pictures for an hour."

"Me too." Vervaine moved up under Jaune's arm.

Jaune started to turn the page, but Vervaine put her fingers on his hand, almost but not quite stroking it.

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

Jaune turned the page. Hilda the Scientist had been captured by the Evil Villain who wanted to scoop out her brains and use them for Evil Experiments of Evil. Assisted by Hilda's Orbicular Robotic Friend ORF, X-ray and Vav infiltrated the Evil Lair, searching for Hilda.

"Oo! Look at this. You get to use X-ray's X-ray vision now."

Jaune reached over Vervaine, and held the page up to the light on his nightstand. X-ray was standing next to a large white wardrobe. The picture of Hilda showed through from the other side of the page.

"In later editions, they use a better printing press than this one so the effect is much cleaner." Jaune looked at Vervaine. "Still. Clever isn't it?"

Jaune turned the page, and sure enough, Hilda popped out of the closet, because where else would an Evil Villain put the Captured Scientist? And so Hilda was saved. Honestly, the early plots were ever so slightly on the shallow side. Vervaine didn't mind too much. Her face was rather close to Jaune's.

"My hero." She closed her eyes. Nothing happened, so she opened them again. "Jaune? Have you ever kissed a girl?"

"Su-"

"Who wasn't your sister or your mom?"

"Um..."

"Um. I see. Well, if a girl is holding her face this close to yours, and closing her eyes like this, it's usually worth a try."

"Uh... Okay."

They did that strange bouncing movement where they moved their faces closer together, then pulled away again, to make sure, until Jaune overshot and his lips bumped into hers. Once she had him, she wasn't letting go. She put her hand on the back of his head, ran her fingers through his hair. The awkward moment passed, and Jaune was a quick learner. Vervaine moved on top and pressed herself into him, just to remind him that she had breasts. His arms moved round her. Vervaine came up for air. She grinned.

"Heh. You have your hands on my butt."

Jaune moved like he'd had an electric shock. He went completely rigid underneath her, and his arms were spread out. Vervaine laughed.

"Oh come on, my butt is nicer th..."

She looked at his face.

He was staring at the ceiling.

The boy was completely _petrified_.

Vervaine knew that if there hadn't been a girl lying on top of him, he'd have bolted from the room.

"Jaune? What's wrong?"

"Sorry... sorry! I didn't mean to... to touch you like that."

"Like _what_?" Vervaine looked down on him with stark unbelief. "You mean..."

"I didn't ask. I'm sorry."

"Oh Jaune." Vervaine sighed, closed her eyes a moment. "What kind of girls have you _been_ with?" She gently stroked his hair. "It's okay. I'm fine. I'm good. Are you?"

The look in his eyes almost broke her heart. "I've been told all this time. Respect girls. And now... I'm so sorry."

Vervaine looked away a moment to hide her anger, lest he think she was angry with _him_. She controlled herself, looked back at him. His eyes were so incredibly blue. "Jaune. I am going to promise you something now. It's a _real_ promise, not that Dust-sucking pinkie swear that children do." She touched his face. "I promise you that if you are doing something to me that I don't like. If you are really hurting me. If I no longer want to be here." She held his face in her hands. "You. Will. _Know_. I will make damn sure you know. And you can just stop what you're doing, no harm no foul."

"But..."

"You're right to be cautious, Jaune. I've read all that crap about having to ask a girl every thirty seconds if you're _raping_ her yet. But that's not treating me with respect. That is treating me like a _child_. You don't fuck children." Vervaine swallowed. "You touch _my_ butt when I don't want you to, I can pull your hands away. I can tell you to stop. I can scream at you, believe me I can. I can slap you in the face. And on the other hand, if I see you're enjoying it, I can even just ride it out. I can do all those things because I'm _not_ a child. I'm not frozen with fear about what you'll do to me if I don't give you what you want." Vervaine sat up and put her finger on Jaune's chest. "And _you_ are not about taking from me what you want no matter what I think about it. Trust me, I can tell. I would not be in bed with you if you were."

"I'd never..." Jaune started.

"I know." Vervaine leaned over him. "Jaune. Put your hands back on my butt. Please? And I don't mean keep them still either."

Jaune looked at her for a moment then did as he was asked. He gave her a little squeeze. Vervaine sat up, threw her head back and sighed.

"Oh _gods_. Jaune, if this is really the first time you do this, you're a _natural_ at it. Never before have my butt cheeks been in hands as strong and capable as yours. Never ever let go again!"

She looked down on him, with a little grin. After a while, Jaune started to smile back, and then relief came with laughter. Vervaine flopped back down onto Jaune.

"Where were we?"

They had stopped at long slow kisses with lots of tongue, so they picked up from there. Vervaine sat up again, and watching his face intently, she started to unbutton his pajamas. She ran her hands over his bare chest, smooth skin, decent amount of muscle. His hands were still on her butt as ordered, though he had forgotten all about moving them. Vervaine took Jaune's hands, put them on her thighs instead. Looking into his eyes, she pulled her nightgown over her head. Jaune looked up at her and completely forgot how to move, speak, or even breathe. She bit her lip.

"Like?"

"You're... amazing."

"First pair of boobs you see?" She chuckled. "Apart from...?"

"Yes."

"Do you like the way they feel in your hands?"

"Um."

Vervaine laughed, bent down over him, kissed him, the forbidden fruit almost touching his chest.

"You are really _really_ bad at taking hints, you know that?" She raised herself up a little. "I want you, Jaune Arc, to put both your hands on my tits and do what comes naturally. Can you do that?"

Jaune said he could, and gave it his best. Vervaine sighed, closed her eyes.

"What, I'm not only a natural at butts, but boobs as well?"

"It just feels really nice."

"Sure."

"So _don't_ believe me then I don't care. Just don't stop."

She shivered in the cool air. Jaune suggested they get under the covers, and Vervaine suggested he should take off his pajama jacket. They ended up pressed close against each other, enjoying the touch of each other's skin, and of course the kisses. Vervaine let her hand wander along the inside of his thigh. Jaune stopped for a moment, looked into her eyes. She only tilted her head a little, raised an eyebrow, silently asking. Jaune gave a tiny nod and Vervaine moved her hand up, stroking the bulge in Jaune's pajama pants.

"Oh my." She grinned. "You're big."

"Oh come on. Now you're just trying to make me feel good."

"Well duh. But you are."

"Nice of you to say."

"Who of us has had more dicks in her hand? You or me?"

"That..." Jaune held his breath a moment because of something Vervaine did. "That is actually a really good point."

Vervaine pulled at Jaune's pajama bottoms. "Do we need these?"

Jaune pulled them down and Vervaine lay down next to him, enjoying his expression as she grabbed his cock just below the head and moved her hand up and down. Jaune tried to keep quiet, but couldn't. His hand was on her bottom, copying her movement. She whispered in his ear, a teasing kind of laugh sounding through in her voice.

"This is going to get messy in a minute. You're going to come all over yourself. All over the sheets." She grabbed him a little firmer. "All over me. But you don't want me to stop do you?"

"Nhh," said Jaune.

"What to do, what to do?" Vervaine nibbled his earlobe. "Oh wait. I know something."

To Jaune's surprise, Vervaine's head disappeared down beneath the blanket. The next moment, he felt something soft, warm, wet touch the head of his cock. He gasped for breath as she... he pulled up the covers and saw her with his cock actually, for real, in her _mouth_! It felt like nothing he'd ever felt before. Dirty. Filthy. Degrading. And so unbelievably _good_. He wanted to tell her to stop, but at the same time... He waited for just a few more moments, touched her hair.

"Vervaine? You... you don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"Hm?" Vervaine looked up from her work, kept going with one hand. Her eyes shone mischievously. "But if I _do_ want to, you don't mind, do you?"

"Uh..."

"Didn't think so."

Vervaine returned to what she was doing. She liked giving blowjobs, and she was quite good at it, judging from what she heard. But amazingly, boys could get used, get jaded, even to her skills if you could believe it. It was so nice to do it for someone who still thought it was the best thing ever.

Jaune couldn't keep his eyes off her, her head moving in his lap, her cheeks turning hollow as she sucked, her hair brushing his skin, now and then looking up at him and smiling. She wasn't hurrying, trying to get it over with. He couldn't believe it, but he had to. Vervaine was really _enjoying_ doing this. He wanted to tell her. He'd have to spend hours finding the right words to describe how she was making him feel. Offer anything she'd want from him in return, even if he was a complete noob at this. He'd do anything she asked, no matter what.

"So good..." was all that came out.

Vervaine looked up for a moment, rubbing her thumb over the head of his cock. "You're not going to _believe_ what comes next."

"Next?!"

Vervaine moved quicker, sucked harder, ran her tongue over the best spots. Every word Jaune knew was blown completely from his mind.

"I'm..."

The world stopped for a few moments.

When he could see again, Vervaine was lying between his legs, looking up at him, wiping her lips with the back of her hand. She slithered up next to him like a snake, slowly kissed him before he could realise where those lips had just been. And then he did realise and kissed her even harder.

"I can't... believe you just did that. You... you really _like_ doing that?"

"For the right people." She stroked his hair. "You are the right people. Also, it gets me horny as hell." She grabbed his hand, put it between her legs. "Feel how wet I am. Keep your hand there. Don't keep it still."

Jaune watched her face as he slowly rubbed her, first over her underpants, then inside. She had her eyes closed, a smile on her face, and the most amazing sighs and moans came from her. She looked back at him, and Jaune's stomach jumped.

"I like boys to hold me tight and fuck me slow first, then hard. Never been in any position I didn't like, but I want to see your face when you come. Don't want it up the butt, but if you want to make sure I come before you do, you can kiss me on the lips like this..." She showed him. "But... down there. That okay with you?"

"Y... oh damn! I don't have a... rubber thing."

"I got a Preventer. I'm safe. Got your scroll?"

Jaune opened it and handed it over.

" _Jaune_! You don't have the Preventer feature installed! Hang on."

Vervaine tapped away at Jaune's scroll. She gave him a look. "You won't _believe_ how many times I've had to install this on the fly. Do I just have a thing for beginners? There."

She flopped back down on the bed, held the scroll over the tummy. One by one, the green dots appeared. Each of those dots had a specific meaning, but nobody cared. The words 'Enjoy Yourselves, Enjoy Each Other.' floated onto the screen. She tossed the scroll aside, pulled off her underpants, reached out for him.

"Do I get kisses?"

Jaune said yes, she did. He kissed her lips, her neck, her breasts. His hand was back between her legs, warming her up nicely.

"Do you really want me to..." Jaune looked down.

"Yes."

Jaune moved down between her thighs. "I've never done this before."

"When I moan really loud, you're doing it right."

He took a breath, then kissed Vervaine on the _other_ lips. She sighed, opened her legs a little wider.

"Oh yes... tongue?"

Jaune thought about what she had just done for him. If tongue she wanted, tongue she'd get. She gasped, grabbed a hand full of his hair. Well, that seemed to work. The taste was surprisingly nice. The only thing was her short thick dark hairs tickling his nose, but she was enjoying it so much that it didn't stop him. Her sighs turned into whimpers. He looked up at her. She looked down on him. Why are you stopping? 

"Do I... um. Put my fingers in... there?"

She grabbed his shoulders and pulled him up. The _look_ in her eyes!

"No. You put something else in there."

"Um. You mean..."

"I mean _fuck_ me. Please."

Okay then. He moved his hips between Vervaine's thighs, held her shoulders while supporting himself on his elbows, and pushed forward, bumping into her a few times, looking for the right spot. It was surprisingly... hard. Vervaine giggled.

"Jaune. Up? Back a bit?"

Vervaine reached between her legs, took his cock in her hand. She rubbed the head between her lips a few times, _gods_ he was big, this was going to be so good.

"There. Push."

He did, and she felt every inch of him go inside her. Her head flopped back on he pillow and she gave a loud moan. She opened her eyes to find him looking at her, still wondering if this was okay. Yes, yes, _yes_! Come on! She grabbed him, pressed her fingernails into his skin, pulled him to her. He started to move in and out of her, rotating his hips in complicated patterns for her pleasure until she slapped his butt and told him to stop being silly and he settled down into long steady strokes.

"Is this good for you?"

"Yes. You?"

She felt it the moment it happened. The moment the light went on. The moment he _got_ it, that giving pleasure and taking pleasure could be the same thing at the same time. The moment he stopped worrying and just allowed himself to go with the flow. And _gods_ did it feel good! She allowed herself to drift away in a glorious mist of pure joy, knowing that he was doing the same. She tensed herself up, held on to him for dear life, allowed the feelings to wash over her. She came before he did, _scrub_ trying to come at the same time. He was still going when Vervaine opened her eyes. His were closed, and he was moving faster and faster. Vervaine took his face between her hands.

"Look at me. Give it to me. Come on Jaune."

The look in his eyes as he came, emptied himself into her, body and soul, was almost as good as coming again herself. They flopped down, completely spent, holding on to each other, out of breath. They lay like that for a few moments, still joined, panting. He pulled out of her, lay down next to her, held her, kissed her.

"Thank you," he said.

Vervaine stroked his hair. "Thank _you_." 

 

She was snuggled up in front of him, gently glowing, his arm round her waist. He was on the wet patch of course. What else are boys for? His hand was slowly moving on her stomach, until she pushed it back up to her breast. She reached behind her, stroked his thigh, looked over her shoulder.

"Again?"

Jaune's eyes grew large. "We can do this _again_?!"

Vervaine turned round in his arms, climbed on top of him, kissed him. "Unless you'd rather read more X-ray and Vav?"

"Um," said Jaune.

"I know right?" She pressed her hips into him. " _Hard_ decision."

"I mean, I owe X-ray and Vav for all this," said Jaune. "Best time of my life."

"Nope." Vervaine kissed him. " _This_ is going to be." 

* * *

 

Jaune woke up from his memories to find Ruby still sitting next to him, a little embarrassed smile on her face.

"Sorry," she whispered.

Jaune put his arm round her shoulders, pulled her close. She put her head on his shoulder. Vervaine had been so good to him, putting up with his stupidity and giving him so much more than just a few orgasms. He looked at Ruby.

He could take her up on her offer.

He could do for her what Vervaine had done for him. Be as patient and understanding as she had been to him. Show her things.

That is, if she'd been serious underneath all that joking.

And not right here, right now of course.

And not before she'd had a word with Yang, who would murder him if he'd try anything.

And most importantly, not before he'd really know in his heart that he was ready himself. That he was ready to give to someone else that which he hadn't even thought of giving to Pyrrha before it was too late. He thought about Pyrrha's statue, standing in the park, eyes closed, her head covered in snow that she would never shake off. He remembered the strange red-haired woman with the familiar voice.

Jaune Arc took a deep breath. She was gone. Nothing left of her but memories. There were no more unread messages from her. No more things about the words she'd recorded that he hadn't understood yet. No more future, only a past. Jaune knew in his head that he had to move on. Continue life without her. Finally leave her behind.

He looked again at Ruby, who had closed her eyes and looked like she was asleep. He _could_ take her up on her offer.

But not just yet. 


End file.
